


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Dandy



Series: RinRei Week 2 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you <i>flick flour</i> at me!?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For RinRei Week 2 Day 1: Food
> 
> I'm giving these song lyrics for titles so I don't have to think of my own titles. This one is from "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard (obviously).

“I don’t understand why I’m helping with this.”

“Because you’re the best boyfriend ever and I’m lucky to have you?”

“True,” said Rei, causing Rin to roll his eyes and nudge him with an elbow, “but that doesn’t explain why I’m helping you with a fundraiser for _your_ school.”

“Because, like I’ve already _told_ you, I promised way more cupcakes than I can make by myself in that tiny dorm kitchen.”

“Why couldn’t you just get your team to help?” Rei asked, eyes on the batter he was stirring so he could artfully avoid looking at Rin’s annoyed expression.

“Since this isn’t for the swim team, I didn’t feel right pulling my weight to get them to help.” He cracked an egg into his own bowl, artfully, Rei glanced over to notice, making a neat break and easily tossing the shells into the sink. “And you’re the only one I know who’s any good at this kind of stuff, besides Haru.” A sigh. “I would have just asked him if I knew you were going to complain about it.”

“I’m not _complaining_ ,” Rei huffed, sounding just a tad jealous, and Rin grinned in victory. “I’m just asking a question.”

“Uh-huh.” Rin grabbed the other spoon and started stirring his batch. “Look, this is for the library, right? You like the library. Just think, you’re doing this for the books.”

“That _does_ make it more appealing.” 

Rin frowned, then scooped up some flour with his fingers and flicked it at Rei, hitting his sleeve.

Rei jerked his head toward him, offended. “Did you _flick flour_ at me!?”

A smirk. “Maybe.”

Rei narrowed his eyes, then scooped up some of his batter and spread it on Rin’s cheek.

“Hey!”

“That’s payback for my shirt- hey!”

The batter from Rin’s latest assault was in his hair. Rin burst into laughter as Rei, stunned, reached up and touched the goo plastered to his head.

“Oh,” said Rei, reaching for his frosting dispenser. “It is _on_.” And he pointed it at Rin, squeezing hard, and icing squirted into Rin’s face.

“Hey,” Rin snapped, wiping icing off and throwing it on the ground. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in Rei’s face – he barely had time to turn away, and still got one lens completely coated in flour. He held up a finger for Rin to wait, took off his glasses and set them on the counter, then grabbed an egg and swung for Rin’s chest. Rin dodged, and the egg collided with his arm, smashing and dripping yolk.

“Now there’s egg yolk on my shirt, you jerk,” snapped Rin, looking around for a counter weapon. He found a stick of butter and picked it up, ignoring how it bent in his hand.

“Rin, that is a stick of butter,” said Rei, backing up but sneaking a hand out to grab the frosting dispenser again.

“I know what it is,” he said, showing every one of his sharp teeth as he stepped toward Rei. 

“Rin, don’t, we need those if we’re going to-“

Rin lunged forward and smooshed the butter against Rei’s forehead. Rei shrieked, slipped on some flour, and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.

“Rei!? Shit, I’m sorry!” Rin bent down, hand out for Rei, eyes searching him frantically for any sign of injury.

“I’m alright,” Rei assured him, reaching up to take his hand. “I’m _fine_.”

He yanked on Rin’s hand. Rin, unsuspecting, gasped as he was yanked into the floor, on his knees. The butter in his hand was crushed beyond usability into the linoleum.

“ _You_ -“

He couldn’t get another word out before Rei was squirting icing into his face again. In retaliation, Rin scooped it off his own face and squished it into Rei’s.

They went on for another few minutes, until they were both laughing and covered in icing. They finally stopped, Rin kneeling over Rei, Rei’s hand falling away and letting the dispenser roll into the floor. 

Their laughter died down, and they found themselves sitting in a suggestive position, looking into each other’s eyes. Rin tilted his head, then, smiling, he bent down and slowly, sensuously, licked icing off Rei’s cheek.

“Mm. Delicious,” he whispered, his breath hot on Rei’s lips. Rei smiled, lifting his head.

“Let me have a taste,” he whispered back, before meeting Rin’s lips and slipping his tongue into Rin’s mouth.

Rin put his hand under Rei’s head, cradling him against the ground. He lowered himself further, feeling a rush of blood, feeling Rei’s hands push aside his apron and fumble around for his zipper-

The front door opened.

“Boys, I’m home! How’s the baking going?”

Rin jerked back onto his knees, off Rei. Rei pushed himself up on his hands. Both of them looked wide-eyed around the kitchen, at the flour and batter splattered everywhere, at the butter in the floor, at the icing on both of them, and listened to Rin’s mother’s approaching footsteps.

They met each other’s panicked expressions and said one word together.

“Shit.”


End file.
